Marry Me?
by knwho
Summary: How does Castle propose and what does a coffee cup have to do with it? ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE, K-Plus.


**Marry Me?**

**Synopsis: **How does Castle propose and what does a coffee cup have to do with it?

**A/N: Based off of a picture of Pinterest pin I saw. You can see it also by Googling 'Marry me cup', it's the first pic. **

* * *

She had expected something big, in-your-face, and though she shuddered at the thought: public, very public. But no, it was simple; it was him, it was her, it was them.

It was really late in the afternoon and Kate took a minute prying her eyes away from the Murder Board to look at the simple-looking, yet knowing Castle, expensive engagement ring gracing her left hand. It allowed her a moments distraction from the death, crime and criminals that surrounded her. They were working on a hell of a case, multiple victims, multiple suspects, but not even a ghosting of motive and to top it all off no physical proof of a murder weapon. This one left even Castle, the man whom she and the team turn to for out-of-the-box theories and eye-opening insights, scratching his head. But the shiny band around her finger, at least gave her momentary reprieve.

_Six months ago..._

Their secret was no longer a secret, everyone important knew. The public, thankful didn't. However just because everybody knew, didn't necessarily mean everybody was on board. It took, convincing from everyone, and two very special dolls painstakingly reconstructed by professionals to convince a certain someone that an inter-office romance between Castle and Beckett was indeed for the greater good.

The morning started off as all of their mornings since Alexis left for Columbia, Kate would wake up in Castle's arms, in his bed, snuggle for a few more precious minutes before reluctantly prying herself from his arms and heading for the shower.

It was at breakfast that the subject came up, and she was sort of caught off guard by the suddenness of it.

"I saw your publisher last week."

"Really, what did Gina, Queen of the Damned say?"

"Nothing, I mentioned we were together now and she offered me her congratulations and a solid alibi should I want to kill you and dispose of the body."

"Ha, not going to happen," Castle says as he wraps his arms her waist.

"What's not going to happen, her giving me a solid alibi or me killing you?"

"Both."

"I don't know, Castle, I felt tempted even when we weren't dating. What could you possibly do that'll change my mind?"

Feigning thought by looking at the ceiling, Rick said, "I'll marry you."

Kate did a spit take with her orange juice. "I'm sorry?" Looking at him for confirmation.

"I said, 'I'll marry you,'" Rick smiled, "Because you know what they say, 'third time's the charm.'"

She laughed, not a condescending 'In-your-dreams-never-going-to-happen' laugh but an honest to God gut laugh. Of course, that is the first option he would jump to, she thought.

"I'm serious, Kate," his face was genuine, she could tell.

"Okay, so how are you going to pop the question? Hot air balloon? Helicopter ride?"

"Uh no, learned that the hard way with Gina. I was thinking something like renting out the Met and rearranging all the priceless pieces to spell out my message. What d'ya think?" He cocked a smile, half-teasing and half-serious.

"Castle..." Kate's stressed, as if the death glare she was giving her boyfriend was not enough.

"Okay," Castle took her glare seriously; if looks could kill Kate would be one hell of a hitman, er... woman. "Actually I would do it in a way that is just us. Create a memory, a moment that is unique to us and no one else," he said as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Well, you talk a good game, but I have yet to see it on the field."

"Ahh," Rick said as he pointed a finger, "Not yet, Detective but soon, and you'll never know how and definitely not when." He teased and offered a smile.

Kate returned it, "Well as riveting as this talk has been I'm late for work," she finished up her last bit of eggs and Nutella toast and gave him a kiss good-bye. "See you in a bit?"

"Of course."

**(***)**

In the months since their little breakfast marriage talk, Castle and Beckett or Caskett, as the precinct and their friends and family have come to refer to them, made several big changes in their relationship dynamic. For one, she moved into the loft, for another, Hamptons Heat became the biggest seller yet. Partially because Kate received her due with a writer's credit as she was credited with the last line and penned the introduction. As a result, she was brought along on all of the promotional appearances in New York. This also fed the flames that Castle and Beckett were dating among his readers and her (growing) fanbase. Of course, thanks to Paula and tight-lipped and highly-scripted interactions during the promotional tour, that's all that it stayed in public — a rumor. For a third, but unbeknownst to Kate, Rick received Jim Beckett's blessing and the rest of the precinct's as well. Including the typical "protective brother threat" from Ryan and Esposito of, "Just remember, you break her heart, we break your legs, 'kay?"

_Present morning..._

The morning was just like it had been for months, Kate never suspected a thing. Once they parted with a kiss, Castle sprinted to put "Operation: Coffee Bean" into action. Today he would be the day he hoped would be the first of many together forever with his amazing detective.

Rick walked into their usual coffee shop and found Sarah, the barista he had been working with to design a paper cup that would display the message without making it run and make the bottom completely blank so as to not tip her or anyone else off.

It took several prototypes, but finally they had perfected the cup, two weeks prior to this morning.

He saw Sarah, signaled to her and she began to make his coffees, Rick silently thankful that it was only himself and another customer.

Sarah handed Rick his coffees with a note of encouragement and a smile, "Go for it Mr. Castle, I hope she says, 'yes'."

"I do too," he returned a smile of his own.

**(***)**

He arrived at the crime scene at Washington Square Park, where the team were already hard at work.

"Morning all," Castle greeted the four people surrounding the body.

"Hey Castle," Esposito greeted.

"So, what do we have?" Castle asked while handing Kate her special cup.

She took it, without second thought. Yes, she doesn't feel the difference in weight, Castle thought.

"Male, early-50s, with botches of blood in several places, but no entry or exit wounds," Kate told him, still examining the body.

"So how did he die?"

"That's what were trying to figure out," Kate stood and took a big gulp.

"When did he die?"

"I'd say around 5 this morning based on body temp," Lanie spoke up.

"Hmm," Castle hummed.

"However he died, I'll get a better idea once I get him on the slab," Lanie said as she stood.

"Okay, Castle and I will head back and set up the Murder Board, Ryan Esposito you guys canvass the area for statements," Beckett ordered.

"You got it," her surrogate brothers said.

**(***)**

On the drive back, Castle smiled every time Beckett took a slip of coffee. At a red-light, she looked at him quizzically.

"What's so funny, Castle?"

He steeled himself, "Huh, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You keep smiling, what's so funny?"

"I'm just happy, isn't that enough?"

"Hmmm, I guess," she turned away as the light turned green.

Once inside the precinct, Kate took her coat off, took another sip and ten started to write. Completely focused on the white board in front of her, she didn't notice her boyfriend and partner, quickly checking up on the progress she had made on his little project. He picked up her cup and his usual smile grew wider. He quickly replaced her cup and put on his poker face just as she fInished writing last detail they knew on the Murder Board.

She was staring at it now, brow furrowing, he stepped beside her, "Something wrong?"

"This case."

"How do you die with no entry or exit wounds from a murder weapon when it looks like that you were beaten, stabbed or shot?"

"It could be internal," Castle suggested.

"Yeah, maybe, we just have to wait for Lanie."

With that Kate, turned and grabbed her cup. Taking another gulp, she looked at it questionably, "Huh?"

"Now what's wrong?" Castle asks.

"My coffee."

"What about it?"

"It's gone?"

"So?"

"It emptied quicker than usual."

"Kate, you're worrying me. Did you forget I bought the precinct an expresso machine? Just go make another cup. You're one of those who are scary with caffeine."

She glared at him, then left for the break room.

Castle waited two beats before following her, his smile growing by the second. He watched from the doorway as she navigated her way through the expresso machine's settings. She took the lid off of her cup, positioned it over the nozzle and was about to press 'Start' when something caught her eye. She took the cup from the landing and looked inside. Her first reaction was to cup her hand over her mouth in shock, simultaneously backing up. Second, she turned to the doorway, there was Castle smiling and walking toward her.

"So?" He asked without context.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as you in the interrogation room."

She smiled.

He got down on one knee, and presented her a ring from his coat pocket.

She looked down at the coffee cup in her hand, then at him. He was smiling that boyish smile that made him so endearing to her.

She didn't hesitate after that.

"Yes."

He got up slipped the ring on her finger and they shared a rare office kiss.

At the moment, they heard Esposito clear his throat.

"Are we interrupting something here?" He pointed in between them.

The couple just smiled at each other and left, but not before Kate left the cup on the table, leaving a bewildered Ryan and Esposito in their wake.

The partners exchanged questioning glances.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," Esposito said as he walked toward the cup, Beckett left.

His eyes bulged, "Dude, come here," he waved Ryan over quickly.

"What?"

"Look."

Ryan did as he was told. "No way..." he finally said.

"Way. I can't believe he did it. And this way too."

"I know, it's so... them," Ryan said as he and Esposito looked out the break room window at Beckett and Castle at her desk.

"We should return this to them," Esposito said.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed.

He and Ryan grabbed the cup and walked up to the couple.

"Thought you'd like this back," Esposito said.

"Surprised?" Castle asked the two of them.

"Not really, but it's kinda cheesy," Ryan said.

"How so?" Kate asked.

"Because it's just so you guys," Esposito supplied.

"Thanks, I think," Kate said.

"Congrats, you two," the two detectives said in unison a few moments later.

"Thanks," was the reply in unison.

A few minutes later, the cup was forgotten on Beckett's desk as the four returned to the case.

**(***)**

After years, Castle and Beckett finally got together and now because of a simple two-word question, printed at the base of a custom-made coffee cup, they are now engaged.


End file.
